High-speed store-and-forward devices, such as switches and routers, used in today's communication networks have a large amount of data passing through them. These devices typically include a set of line cards, which perform various operations within the communication networks. Communication between these line cards usually takes place over a backplane, which provides connectivity among the line cards, e.g., via dedicated point-to-point or switched communication paths. With advances in serial communication technologies, the preferred choice for high-speed backplanes today is to use one or more high-speed serial links (channels). High-speed serial data can be carried over either electrical backplanes or optical backplanes. If an optical backplane is used, the transmitting line card must convert electrical signals to optical signals and send the optical signals over fiber, and the destination line card must receive the optical signals from the fiber and reconvert them to electrical signals. The backplane may be used to switch data between line cards or may transport the data without switching. Serializers and deserializers are used, in conjunction with an encoding scheme, such as 8-bit to 10-bit encoding, to create a self-clocked high-speed serial electrical data stream.